


I See Stars When I’m With You

by painted_lady12



Series: Our Hearts Beat as One [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hermaphrodite Galra, I Just Needed To Write This, Insecurity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Reunions, Self-Lubrication, Switching, angst if you squint, i write too much angst RIP, might have a second chapter idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: Keith surprises Lance with a visit and the two get steamy.*long distance Klance after Keith joins the Blades*





	I See Stars When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies
> 
> So I was writing angst so much lately that I needed a little smuff (smut and fluff). So please enjoy me trying to cope with my own writing.
> 
> If the feedback from this is good I might make more chapters? Idk I really like the idea of having a regular fic that doesn’t make me cry.
> 
> Please look at the tags!!!
> 
> I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender

Lance had been in space for a while, now. He’d seen thousands of planets and met hundreds of thousands of people. Despite the multifaceted kaleidoscope of color that was the universe Lance found that all the colors in the rainbow couldn’t keep his eye the way a certain boy in white and red could.

Keith hadn’t even asked Lance before he decided to go. He’d just… decided, in front of the whole group. And soon no amount of good-bye sex could prepare Lance for just how cold and desolate the rest of the universe was without his boyfriend.

It was silly in a lot of ways. It wasn’t like Lance had time to have a boyfriend, anyway, with maintaining the Voltron Alliance and finding enough time to train with his lion and, his most important job, keeping an eye on Lotor.

They were currently in the middle of some very boring peace talks, and Lance was half asleep at the large summit. Pidge had to pinch and kick him numerous times before she whispered, “it might be better if you’re not here.”

Lance couldn’t argue with that.

His sleeping had gotten scarce since Keith left. Keith was his security blanket. They’d been in space together for so long, Lance wasn’t sure how to be without him, here. Every battle ended with Keith and Lance tending to each other’s wounds. Each mission they had each other’s backs. Normally it would be Keith’s hand under the table, lightly patting his knee, or rubbing in just the right places to keep Lance interested.

The team, minus Coran, was all in the chambers working on hammering out details of the contract. They had landed on a very bright planet; almost all of the materials glowed in some way, and were usually translucent. In fact, though it was numerous of walls away, Lance could see the castle from here. His communicator went off suddenly, and he looked down, stomach falling in his belly.

EMERGENCY MAP ROOM REPORT IMMEDIATELY

When he was younger, Lance was always running away from uncles and aunts who were trying to find out how tall he was or if he’d kissed a girl. Then he’d run from his baby cousins who were trying to pull his hair out or stick their tacky fingers up his nose. The last evolution was when his baby cousins became rambunctious kids who wanted to run away from the mean, scary dragon, only in time for Lance to save them.

Lance, their knight in shining armor. He had come up with that himself, thank you.

In any case, Lance was particularly good at running. He hadn’t been on the Garrison’s track team for nothing.

The frustrating thing about the crystalline walls was that they bent light, making objects seem to be in a different direction that originally expected, and with each new clear door he passed through Lance seemed to be moving farther and farther to the left of the castle.

The rainbows of light thrown against the furniture from the two moons shining above him were irritating his eyes, and to be completely honest a translucent palace was a terrible idea in the first place. If the people of this planet weren’t completely blind already, they would definitely have gone blind by now. Clearly they weren’t building with foreign diplomacy in mind.

Mid-stride, Lance chuckled at his own pun. Clearly. Classic.

Eventually he ran into enough walls and stumbled over enough couches that the outdoor dock for the castle came into view. He ran quickly for the entrance, keyed in his personal code, and bolted.

The castle was spooky without other lifeforms in it. Lance found himself wishing that he wasn’t running into danger by himself, or hoping that whatever the emergency Coran had was related to food or the fact that he ran out of cloberstorks (which Lance thinks means a hammer… thingy).

His footsteps echoed metallically off the walls, and Lance couldn’t help but realize that if he was walking into an attack, they would know he was coming from a mile away.

The map room was Lance’s favorite room in the castle; it housed a 3D rendition of the universe, where you can wander between planets and zoom in on foreign stars. You could even go to a very special set of coordinates on certain days and none other than a blue and green beauty would be looking back at you.

Lance pretends he can hear the ocean, feel the wind on his face, taste his mother’s cooking…

So if anything went wrong in there, whoever was there would regret the day they were born.

When he got to the map room door, it was cracked open, and tentatively Lance prodded it with his foot and jumped back, hoping there wasn’t any explosives. When nothing happened, Lance poked his nose inside, peering around.

The projector was on, though. Millions of stars and planets were spinning dizzyingly quickly around the room. Lance was mesmerized without much effort, almond-shape eyes expanding as he took in the view that never got old.

When he shuffled fully into the room, he pulled out his bayard, aiming it around. The projector was on, and there was nowhere for anyone to hide, except…

Behind the door.

The door closed, suddenly, and Lance felt hands grab him from behind and press him against the wall.

At first he made to run, to fight, but them the familiarity sunk into his bones, and he realized…

A soft breath tickled Lance’s ear. “Guess who.”

Shock and relief flooded through him all at once, and the arms let him go so he could tackle the boy behind him onto the low couch, surrounded by thousands of floating lights as Lance kissed Keith senseless.

His hair had grown a little longer. Lance felt at his arms, and he seemed to have gained some muscle mass, as well. There was a heavier set to his features, but the eyes were the same. The same violet irises were soaking Lance in, and Keith licked his lip tauntingly.

“How are you back?” Lance asked as he kissed his cheeks, his nose, his neck. Keith’s gloved fingers were running down Lance’s back, and he pulled Keith to sit up and settled into his lap, legs bracketing his hips.

“They sent me on a solo mission. I finished early, so they aren’t expecting me back for another day or so.”

A wicked grin split Lance’s face into two giddy pieces. “I get you for a whole day?”

“Or two,” Keith corrected sternly, but quickly leaned forward and bit lightly at Lance’s jugular. “I can think of so many things I’ve wanted to do with you in my time away.”

Breath hitching, Lance whispered, “Tell me.”

His voice had dropped significantly, but that just gave Keith a wolfish grin.

“I imagined sucking you off until you came,then fucking you until both of us were euphoric. Then I’d want to eat out your ass, slowly, savoring each lick, and finally I’d ride you for as long as it took for me to be sure that every time I moved, even after I go, I’d still feel you inside of me.”

Whistling, Lance bit at Keith’s earlobe. “Well the rest of the team is at a peace conference that shouldn’t be ending anytime soon.”

That’s all it took for Keith to flip their positions and pin Lance to the couch, lips becoming more insistent on his neck.

“You are perfect,” Lance practically purred, feeling the butterflies erupt in his chest because Keith was here and solid and in his arms. Lance had imagined Keith’s homecoming many times, but it always seemed to involve restraints of some sort, so that Lance would be assured that he would stay, even if it was all just pretend.

Nothing could compare to feeling his calloused fingertips, or just the warmth that surrounded him when Keith was here...

“Wait, Keith, there’s something I…”

Chuckling, Keith pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. “You’re predictable, babe. I came prepared.”

At that, Lance growled. “I want you to come in me,” Lance pulled him back down, and Keith chuckled, dangling the handcuffs for Lance to snatch out of the air. “Later,” Lance assured, placing them aside and taking Keith’s face in his hands, pressing a tender kiss against his lips.

Keith looked stunned at the sweet gesture, fingers digging into Lance’s arms. “I… I missed you, you know that?”

“Prove it to me,” Lance whispered emotionally, “show me how much you missed me.”

Keith brought Lance’s hand down to the front of his jeans, rubbing against the straining erection there. “Can you feel it?”

“I want to feel it inside of me. So if I’m not being clear here, I want you to fuck me,” Lance chuckled as Keith bit at his collarbone teasingly.

Lance took his time taking off Keith’s clothes, savoring the smell of his cologne and the warm must of the leather jacket. The vanilla from Keith’s hair gel made Lance feel like he was being wrapped up in a soothing blanket.

Tears started to prickle at the edges of Lance’s eyes.

“Please fuck me,” Lance begged, and Keith pulled back, lips parted in surprise.

Keith brushed Lance’s hair from his forehead. “Wait, whoa, hold on. Why don’t we… slow down? I want to remember this. I… need to remember this.”

Pouting, Lance nodded in defeat, and Keith took off each article of Lance’s clothing, savoring the taste of his skin, licking the tears away. Then, when they were completely naked, Keith settled between Lance’s legs and looked up at him through dark lashes.

“May I?”

The other man was rubbing soothing circles into his leg, pressing chaste kisses on his knees and nipping playfully at Lance’s inner thighs.

“Always,” Lance whispered breathlessly, and Keith pressed a tentative kiss to the head of Lance’s cock, tongue coming out and circling it lewdly, until Keith opened his mouth wider and swallowed Lance partway down, sucking and licking and using his tongue in way Lance had forgotten could be done.

It was so much better than masturbating in the shower thinking about Keith.

It was so hard to describe the intimacy of pleasuring another person solely for their own pleasure. It was a give and take activity. Keith might be turned on by Lance, but him sucking Lance off was only really benefiting Lance; the other man elected to postpone his own pleasure to give Lance what he needed. That tiny sacrifice, no matter how insignificant it seemed to others, meant everything to Lance. His throbbing cock was being slobbered over, warm saliva dripping onto his thighs and his balls deliciously.

“Keith, fuck you’re so good at that,” Lance gasped out loud, and the tears came back this time. The love he felt from being taken care of was almost overwhelming.

Then, when Keith swallowed him down to the hilt and Lance’s cock hit the back of Keith’s throat, Lance actually screamed, fingers lacing into Keith’s hair and fucking up mercilessly into his mouth.

Keith was humming in satisfaction, like his plan had been for Lance to fuck into his throat all along, like it was the best thing in the world.

Whenever Lance was being taken care of, he never lasted particularly long. The intimacy did him in, and it didn’t take long before Lance was shooting back into Keith’s mouth, who swallowed it up greedily, licking at his fading erection until he was sure he got everything.

“Too much,” Lance complained, and Keith licked his lips, hitching Lance’s legs up over his shoulders. “Oh, Keith, please…”

Whether he was asking Keith to keep going or stop remains to be seen, because Keith had a tube of lube out already, lathering up his fingers.

“I’m going to get you so wet, baby,” Keith whispered, pressing two digits into Lance without much warning. Lance felt the deep belly ache of satisfaction layering onto satisfaction, and as Keith started opening Lance up, he groaned impatiently.

“We haven’t had sex in a while, I want you to enjoy it,” Keith scolded, but there was a strong sense of urgency there. His fingers were insistent, his teeth playfully biting at the inside of Lance’s thighs and knees.

He wasn’t kidding about wanting to prepare him, so Lance murmured, “you know how you want to be able to feel me after you leave? I want to be able to feel you, too.”

A warm blush rushed over Keith’s pale face, and his fingers stalled momentarily before retreating. His dark hair was starting to clump together with sweat as he added more lube to his straining cock.

As Lance would report to anyone who has ever asked, Keith really didn’t have a lot of distinguishable alien traits. His Galra half was almost completely eclipsed by his human half, which was apparently very common for Galra descendants. Except for the one thing that evolution wanted to make sure stayed true.

You see, all Galra were capable of both carrying a child and getting someone else pregnant. It was a necessary thing for a species that was spread so thin in the galaxy. Normally by their teenage years most Galra would favor one way or the other, so Galra weren’t identified by their gender as much as their preferred role in reproduction. Still, in case of emergency, any two Galra could procreate

It was a weird day when Lance found that Keith was quite literally wet for him, after investigating the odd damp spot on Lance’s pant leg while they were rutting against each other. Lance was fueled by some inescapable pleasure as he pounded into Keith for the first time, and Keith was over the moon with relief that Lance wasn’t disgusted by this.

Quite the opposite, actually.

It was a much weirder day a few weeks later when Lance, doing research on Galra anatomy, discovered that Keith could get pregnant. He panicked and made Keith take a pregnancy test immediately, and they both were on edge and embarrassed, waiting for the stupid alien device to glow green and flash or glow red and sparkle.

Altean devices were weird, man. Also, Coran’s face when they asked about it was far too… knowing for their own comfort.

...anyway, as Lance found out, Keith’s sexual organs were very clearly alien. Not only did Keith get wet for him, but his cock was massive, and the head was purplish and much thicker than any normal cock, with tiny collagen barbs which Lance was really intimidated by at first. They soon realized that it helped make the sex much more pleasurable for the bottom, dragging in places that he couldn’t reach with sex toys.

Of course, Lance only had his or Shiro’s cocks to compare to.

(Also no, Lance did not want to talk about that accidental peek of Shiro’s monster cock in the shower. He did not want to talk about the rough sex him and Keith had afterward, or the fact that he couldn’t look Shiro in the eye for weeks because of it).

Lance was waiting impatiently, a dull ache in his abdomen reminding him what it felt like, the too good sting that made him smile quietly to himself for days afterward.

His body was craving it, and as Keith pulled Lance’s legs up to present Lance’s ass to him, he found himself whispering desperately, “please Keith I need you my body missed you so bad…” but Lance was cut off when the head of his cock breached his rim, making him cry out in shock and need.

Keith silenced Lance with kisses and nips at his chest, pressing in further and further, painstakingly carefully, and Lance felt a little fuller with each thrust, until the blinding, white-hot burn of Keith’s head hitting his prostate blew Lance out of the water. He whimpered helplessly, and Keith lapped playfully at Lance’s nipples.

They were so in tune in that moment. There was nothing between them now, not space or translucent walls or duties…

That didn’t matter right now. Lance couldn’t even fathom all of the gut wrenching responsibilities he had waiting for him; no, all that mattered was that Keith was sucking at his chest and grinding so slowly into Lance, making him see stars with each movement.

It wasn’t the sex that Lance was expecting, but he couldn’t find it in himself to let Keith get any farther away from him. His legs were vice-like around Keith’s hips, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and running down his spine and fisting Keith’s hair as Keith sucked hickies into Lance’s tanned skin…

It was a slow heat, a dying, dense star that couldn’t help but burn.

Keith hit an angle that had Lance screaming his name, and Keith pressed into him erratically, trying to replicate the sound, drowning in Lance’s voice and Lance’s tight heat and just… Lance.

Keith felt the knowing burn at the base of his spine, and he buried himself as deeply as possible, rutting his hips into Lance bruisingly harshly until he came, shooting into Lance. At this point Lance had hardened up again, and Keith stayed inside for a few seconds, savoring the closeness, but wanting to do something else much more pressing.

When he pulled out, Lance’s arms tightened around Keith’s shoulders, but the dark haired man eased Lance’s arms off of him so that he could slide down the shining, gleaming tanned skin to press needy kisses and licks against Lance’s red and leaking opening.

Oh, man, Lance missed this. He missed being wanted like this, he missed his body’s response to this, he missed the intimacy and the…

...his thoughts came abruptly to a vault when Keith’s tongue dipped into Lance’s hole, teasing at the sore entrance.

Keith was sucking and nipping and licking around Lance’s hole greedily, like he was starving and Lance was the perfect meal.

Getting eaten out was a different kind of intense then being penetrated or when his cock was getting touched; it was more raw, unexpected, and crescendoed into a buzzing symphony of pleasure.

Once Keith was satisfied, which he sucked on the rim for good measure, he crawled up Lance’s body again, eyes hooded in desire.

“I feel like you’re doing all the work,” Lance pointed out, even though his smug smile revealed that he was totally okay with it.

“That’s because I love taking care of you,” Keith whispered, and he brought himself up to kneel over Lance’s cock, brushing against it teasingly, the thick fluid dripping deliciously onto Lance’s stomach.

Keith quickly pulled a condom out of his small bag on top of his pile of clothes. After he slid it torturously slowly over Lance’s still very erect and interested cock, Keith lined himself up…

“Wait,” Lance whispered breathlessly, “I haven’t done anything to get you ready…”

“I came prepared,” Keith whispered seductively, and sunk down onto Lance’s cock without hesitation.

Lance was overwhelmed with sensations: the soreness in his ass, the stinging on his neck, and the delicious slide of Keith as he rode Lance’s dick like a porn star.

“My body needed this,” Keith whispered, as Lance started bucking up into Keith as he circled his hips, “I missed you so much. I wish you could come inside of me, and that you could be leaking out of me for hours…”

Lance came up on his elbow, pressing his face into Keith’s back as he gave Keith the ride of his life, bucking and biting and gasping and…

His orgasm was a long time coming, spilling hotly out of him. Keith pressed harder back into him, smiling in euphoria at the sensation.

Lance made to pull out, but Keith shook his head. “No, not…”

That was until Lance saw white fluid dripping back onto his dick, and he pulled out with a wet squelch as he realized that the condom broke.

“Shit,” Lance stood up, but Keith was looking up at Lance with wide eyes when he realized…

They both flat out sprinted for the showers nearby, and Keith stood with his legs spread apart as Lance cleaned him out thoroughly, hoping and praying that they hadn’t fucked up big time.

Lance heard a sniffling sound, and came up to see that Keith was breathing raggedly and crying softly.

“Hey, come here,” Lance pulled Keith tightly against him, shushing him and running his hands up and down his back. “You know that I love you, right?”

Keith was shaking though, and his hands were balled into fists, nails digging into his skin. “I hate to… I hate that part of me that wants…”

Shushing him, Lance came away a little bit and his hands went to Keith’s to release his hands, the nail marks in the skin angry and red.

“It’s okay, you know. To want that,” Lance whispered, bringing each of Keith’s hands up to his lips to kiss them tenderly. “Maybe not yet, but someday that can be something we talk about. Don’t beat yourself up about this. It’s a part of you, and I love every part of you.”

Keith let out a hiccup, snaking his arms around Lance’s waist and holding him tightly.

“I love you too,” he whispered imperceptibly, and they let the hot water wash over them until all the pain and worries floated away with the steam.

  
***

  
They fell asleep in Lance’s expansive bed. Keith was bundled up in Lance’s clothes, soaking in his smell and snoring quietly against his boyfriend, who was running his fingers through Keith’s hair tenderly.

There were new scars on his lovers body. In his careful ministrations he’d found bumps and bruises that weren’t there before. The Blade was definitely challenging him and helping him grow, but Lance selfishly wanted Keith to stay forever, to never leave.

Just like he knew that Keith needed to accept the part of him that could have children, Lance knew that Keith needed to connect with his Galra heritage. His own desires would have to wait, for now.

Sometimes Lance forgot how small Keith was. When they were making love their height wasn’t really a consideration, but with him tucked neatly against Lance’s size he seemed so small. He wondered if they were feeding him right at their base.  He wondered if Keith was happy, or scared, or whether his boyfriend was safe going back to them.

It wasn’t his choice though. For now, Keith was fast asleep against his chest, and that was enough.

Lance pressed a soothing kiss to his forehead.

  
***

  
Later that night they curled up on the bed, leaning towards each other conspiratorially.

Keith was weaving a tale about his mission that he finished early, about a retrieval that he found without issue and how he quickly contacted Shiro to ask for the coordinates they were at.

Shiro has been in on it the whole time, apparently.

Actually, Keith didn’t tell _stories._ Instead, he tangled up his words into spirals and knots. He would go off on tangents, or include far too many details where it was unnecessary, but Lance found that he could never get bored, no matter how convoluted or unimportant Keith was saying was

Through all of it, Lance traced patterns on Keith’s skin, bare back a canvas for Lance to press imperceptibly onto.

After a while, Keith got to the point in the story when he got to the castle, and how Shiro suggested to Pidge to kick Lance out of the peace talks.

“And here I thought Pidge was annoyed at me,” Lance laughed. Their legs tangled and fingers traced outlines on each other’s hands.

“Lance…”

“Not yet,” Lance whispered, pressing his finger against Keith’s kiss-bitten lips. “Can we just… lay here and pretend like you don’t have to go away?”

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, “Lance, that’s…”

...but Lance shot puppy dog eyes at him, and he melted into a complacent goo.

“Alright, fine.”

  
***

  
The next morning, when Keith came to breakfast with the team, no one looked surprised to see him. Pidge jumped up and hugged him, but quickly went back to her pancakes (or whatever it was that looked flat and cake-like).

Lance and Keith played footsie under the table, and they talked idly about politics, Pidge’s new invention, and finally Allura asked, “so Keith, how has training with the Blades been? It’s so fascinating that you’re connecting with your Galra heritage.”

Looking over at the princess, Keith squeezed Lance’s hand with quite a lot of force as he said, “it’s incredible.  I’m learning so much from the . I miss you guys a lot, though.”

“Aw, we miss you too!” Hunk sniffed a little as his eyes misted up, and soon the whole gang was participating in a large group hug.

When Keith was getting into his pod later, Lance was trying to act nonchalant, but his face betrayed that he was losing his shit a little bit.

“I’m just… when will I see you again? Is this going to be a regular thing, you checking in here, or will you go away for months or years? I’m dying over here.”

Sighing, Keith turned around and held out a tiny gem on a thin cord. It was purple, with blue shards in the coloring.

Lance noticed that the gem was pulsating, and Keith explained, “it’s an old Galra tradition. That one is attuned to my heartbeat, and this one is attuned to yours,” Keith pulled an identical gem out from under his uniform.

“Wait…”

“It’s so we always know if the other one is alive and healthy. If you’re ever worried, just listen to my heartbeat.”

Lance’s fingers tightened over the gem, and he strung it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt.

“I’ll be back soon,” Keith whispered, embracing Lance tightly, “I can’t stay away for long.”

The pod disappeared into the night, and Lance fell to his knees clutching the necklace.

The soft bump bump would keep him sane. It would be the time signature to his life, now, the beat that he steps to. Keith will always be close to him.

In the bright, glittering expanse of the cosmos, and all the light that shines brilliantly in this tiny planet they were occupying, Lance was only worried about the soft pulse of a tiny purple gem. Somehow, something so small became his whole world

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there was angst but still it was cute. Also just for all of your information washing out after sex will not prevent pregnancy. This is just two idiots being idiots. 
> 
> Also, I kind of like the whole Keith can have kids but hates that part of himself and has to come to terms with it dynamic? It seems like there’s a lot to explore there
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading! Any questions you can direct them to me on Twitter (painted_lady12) or Tumblr (painted-lady12). 
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics! I write pretty exclusively Yuri! On Ice with some Voltron thrown in


End file.
